


Animals Don't Like Me (But You Do)

by datgayrainboww



Series: YamaKage Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Established Relationship, M/M, YamaKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgayrainboww/pseuds/datgayrainboww
Summary: Tadashi and Tobio try to find the perfect pet; one that loves both of them.





	Animals Don't Like Me (But You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three - September 10 - Music/ **Animals** /Flowers

Animals have never liked Tobio. They never have and they probably never will. And while that was painful back when he was a child, he has grown used to it. Now it's only mildly disappointing and upsetting to see all the cats run away and hear all the dogs growl at him. 

But the same can not be said about Tadashi.

Animals love him and he loves them back, almost as much as he loves Tobio. Which is saying a lot since him and Tobio are very in much in love.

That's why, when Tadashi mentioned wanting a pet for what was possibly the hundredth time since they had moved in together, Tobio caved.

“Fine.” He said unexpectedly, and Tadashi lurched up from lying in his lap with hope filled eyes. “We can get a pet, but only on condition.”

“What is it?” Tadashi asked eagerly, having been waiting for this day for a long time. “You know I’ll do anything.”

“I know.” Tobio said before hesitating. “And that's why, you have to find a pet that genuinely likes me.”

And just like that, their impossible mission began.

\-------

Fish were ruled out early on.

“They’re just too boring.” Tadashi explained as he dragged Tobio past the colorful fish tanks without even giving him a chance to argue. “What's the point of a pet if you can't interact and play with it? The answer is there is no point.”

And so they kept on looking.

\-------

Lizards were the next to go. Not because they didn't like them, but because Tobio is a petty human being.

“You know,” Tadashi said as the couple stood in front of the bearded lizards display, hands clasped together loosely. “I think Tsukki has one of these.”

“Wait, really?” Tobio asked, turning to face his boyfriend with a disgusted look on his face.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It's either one of these or another type of lizard because he wanted a dinosaur and lizards were as close as he could get.”

“What a nerd.” Kageyama scoffed. “Now we can't get one. I refuse to have anything in common with the bastard.”

Tadashi just chuckled lightly as Tobio lead him out of the reptile section. He had long since given up on that argument, even though he was certain the two got along better now than they ever had in high school

Besides, finding the perfect pet was currently more important.

\-------

Next they visited the birds. And while both Tadashi and Tobio thought they were pretty to look at, neither of them really wanted one as a pet.

From what they had heard, birds tended to be noisy and both were concerned that one would make too much of a mess. It would also be kind of problematic, since unless they clipped the poor animal’s wings or kept it constantly looked up in a cage, they wouldn't be able to have their windows open very often. And personally, they liked having that freedom. 

So, they continued to move on.

\-------

After that they considered the dogs. Both of them liked dogs, especially Tadashi, so the hoped to find a match there. But alas, things didn't seem to work out.

They looked at the adult dogs first, not only because they knew those were less likely to be adopted but also because they seemed easier to take care of. Unfortunately, while some of them let Tadashi walk right up, they all backed away from Tobio. Well, except for one, but that’s because it chose to bark and growl at him. Tadashi had fun laughing as the little chihuahua hopped up and down, attempting to intimidate the much bigger Tobio. His unfiltered amusement has earned him an unhappy glare, but much to Tobio’s frustration, that just made him laugh more.

After Tadashi eventually calmed down, they made their way over to the puppy playpen. Many people were crowded around this, with a good deal of them being children, so it took them a moment to reach the animals. But when they did, they weren't disappointed. All of the puppies were absolutely adorable. 

The majority of them were stumbling around sniffing at people but some were happily playing with their toys. Slowly Tadashi coaxed one towards him and after gently petting it for a bit, he indicated for Tobio to do the same. Only for the creature to whimpered and run off the moment he touched its fur. 

“I told you that animals don't like me.” Tobio whispers as they step away and Tadashi frowns.

“Well I do.” He says, quickly pressing a supportive kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “And in the end, that's what matters. Now come on, maybe we’ll have better luck with the cats.”

\-------

They do not have better luck with the cats. In fact, their luck actually seems to get worse. Tobio can't even get anywhere near the cats before they run off or turn away in disdain. And sure, Tobio had thought he was okay with animals hating him but never before had he experienced so much rejection in one day. It was painful.

“I'm sorry.” Tadashi said, wrapping an arm around Tobio’s waist and leaning his head against his shoulder. “We don't have to get a pet. Maybe we can get a cactus instead.”

Tobio shakes his head. “No, I'm sure we can find something. After all, we still haven't looked at the hamsters and other rodents.”

“If you say so.” Tadashi’s voice is full of concern but his boyfriend seems determined, so he reluctantly allows himself to be lead off.

\-------

The couple quickly ruled out hamsters or gerbils when Tobio goes to pet one and gets bitten instead. The little rodent even draws blood despite the fact the all signs say they are safe to pet. So unless they want an actual rat (and neither of them do), they are left when only one option.

“C’mon Tobio, I'm sure she’ll let you pet her.” Tadashi says, cradling a fluffy black and white spotted rabbit in his arms. It was adorable scene and Tobio had definitely already taken a picture of it, but he still didn't want to ruin it.

“I don't know Tadashi. If she tries to run she might just end up scratching your arms and I don't want you to be hurt.” Tobio claims, because he is a caring person and does not want to be indirectly responsible for making his boyfriend bleed.

“It’ll be fine, even if she does jump I can handle a couple of scratches. Just please, Tobio. Do it for me?” Tadashi pouts, doing his best possible puppy dog eyes because he knows Tobio is weak for them. Or maybe he’s weak for Tadashi in general, but the puppy dog eyes certainly help. 

“I-” Tobio starts only to get enraptured by Tadashi’s wide eyes. “Fine. But if you get get scratched, I'm forcing you to use the flesh colored band-aids.”

“Deal.” Tadashi says with a bright smile, because he such a good feeling about this that he is willing to sacrifice his usual colorful band aids if it fails.Sure, he had been all but ready to give up earlier, but something about this rabbit stood out  
.   
The two of them held their breath, bodies tense as Tobio slowly reached forward and carefully touched the bunny. Only for the rabbit to not react at all aside from the twitching of its nose.

“Holy shit,” Tobio whispers in awe as he gently strokes the rabbit’s soft fluffy fur. They had actually found the perfect pet.

“She likes you.” Tadashi smiles, shifting the animal in his arms so that he can pass her to Tobio saying, “Here try holding her.”

Tobio tries to resist but in the end it's futile and Tadashi wins. Settling the rabbit in his boyfriend’s arm, he steps back to watch.

It's cute but slightly sad to see how Tobio handles the rabbit as if she is fragile and tenses up when she cuddles into him. This is more than likely the first time an animal has openly shown him affection. Opening his phone camera, Tadashi takes a couple of pictures before stepping forward to give Tobio a soft kiss.

“I'm going to find a sales assistant.” He says, confident in the fact that they want this rabbit as their pet. “While I do that, can you try and think up some names? I think she might like you better than me”

“Yeah, sure.” Tobio mutters, completely lost in the moment. Chuckling lightly, Tadashi discreetly takes one last picture before going off to find someone. There's no way that they are going to miss this chance. They are definitely going to take that rabbit home.

\------

Thirty minutes later, the couple walks out of the store with a cage, feed, and other miscellaneous rabbit surprise. Also with them is the officially adopted Moo, having been named that because apparently she reminded Tobio of a cow. It makes them glad that they own a car, because otherwise, getting everything they needed home would be an extreme struggle.

Settling into the passenger side seat, Tobio holds Moo in her travel cage on his lap, waiting for Tadashi to start driving before he eventually speaks. “You know babe, even if we couldn't find an animal that liked me, I would still let you adopt one. I would suffer through that if it made you happy.”

“I know you would’ve and that's why I love you. But it's because I love you that I would've said no. You make me happy and I wouldn't want or need a pet that only loves one of its owners.” Tobio replies, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“I guess…” Tobio sighs and Tadashi flashes him a reassuring smile.

“I don't why you're still worrying about it anyways. We found Moo, didn't we?”

“Yeah.” Tobio smiles in satisfaction, looking down at carrier in his lap, the carrier that contained their brand new pet. “Yeah we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Moo's name comes from the fact that I imagine her fur pattern looks pretty similar to the stereotypical Holstein cow. And because Tobio loves milk, I figured he would see the resemblance as well.
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure real pet stores are a lot more strict and that adopting a pet isn't this simple. But whatever this is fiction.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
